


A Home For Everyone

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru run an orphanage for supernatural children. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU)





	A Home For Everyone

“There’s fur everywhere. I thought I told Derek to be careful not to shed fur on the couch.” Mahiru brushed fur from the cushions and created a small pile on the ground. Beside him, Kuro lazily swept them into a dustpan. He waved him away and took the broom from him so he could sweep the floor properly. Once they finished cleaning the living room, Mahiru sat on the couch.

“Well, Derek is a teenager now. Don’t you remember going through puberty and all the awkward changes? It’s bad enough for a human but it’s worse for werewolves.” Kuro sat next to him and placed a warm cup of tea in his hands. He could see how tired Mahiru was and rubbed his arm gently. They ran an orphanage that took in supernatural children.

“We’re going on a hike tomorrow. Can you talk to Derek for me?” Kuro thought he was referring to Derek shedding fur in the living room. Then, Mahiru went on, “Derek has been here for a long time and teenagers are less likely to be adopted. I’m worried he’ll become disheartened. He’s a good kid and I know he will find a family soon. I want him to know that too.”

“You’re the one who’s better with words and emotions. It might be better if you talk to him.” Kuro thought of all the times Mahiru’s words saved him. He took a small sip of the tea and enjoyed the quiet night. Since they housed so many children, the only time they could be alone and talk was at night. Mahiru yawned and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“You’re great with the kids, Kuro. I think it’ll be easier for Derek to open up to you than me. While I lead the kids on the hike, you can take Derek aside and speak with him. Reassure him.” He opened the orphanage with Kuro a long time ago. He saw how much he helped the more troubled children. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. “After we finish cleaning the kitchen, we can go to sleep.”

Mahiru lifted the teacup to drink it but something seemed strange about it. “Kuro, did you make this tea? It smells like rosemary. You usually make chamomile tea.”

“There was a teapot on the stove already so I just reheated that. I don’t know what it is but it tasted sweet when I tried it.” He shrugged but Mahiru’s eyes widened. He quickly placed his hand over Kuro’s cup so he couldn’t take another sip.

“Kuro, you can’t drink random things you find on the stove. We run an orphanage that takes in supernatural children and that includes witches. Sophie asked me to teach her how to make a few potions. What if you accidentally put yourself under a curse.” Mahiru sniffed the tea again and tried to think of which potion used a lot of rosemary.

“I feel fine.” Kuro reassured him. He didn’t want to see him so worried. He knew that Mahiru would never teach the children how to make a curse.

“She wanted a potion that could make flowers grow faster. Sophie didn’t measure the ingredients properly so I don’t know what the result will be. I was going to throw it out when we clean the kitchen.” Mahiru bit his lip. He wished he threw it out right away but had to take care of a baby griffon.

He cupped Kuro’s face and pulled him closer. Mahiru was focused on his red eyes so he didn’t notice how he was blushing. He looked over his face for any sign of changes the potion could’ve made. He was a talented witch and he knew a lot of spells. Hopefully, he could make an antidote before they went to sleep. “Do you feel dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three fingers.” Kuro pulled away. He was so close that it made his heart race and he was certain it would burst through his chest. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Mahiru. I’ll help you clean the kitchen and then we can go to bed. It’s late and I’m tired.”

* * *

As Mahiru was changing the next morning, he heard a soft knock on his door. Kuro’s voice travelled through the wood. It was rare that he was up so soon since he was a deep sleeper. He wondered if something happened to one of the children for him to wake up so early. “Mahiru, I think I know what the potion does. I can’t go on the hike or talk to Derek.”

“What do you mean, Kuro?” He opened the door but he couldn’t see Kuro. A light tug on his pants made him look down. A black cat sat at his feet and his red eyes were similar to Kuro’s. Mahiru could piece together what happened. The potion had turned Kuro into a cat.

Mahiru immediately ran to his office where he kept his spell books. He pulled down several books and hoped one of them had a spell to reverse the potion. He felt Kuro jump onto his shoulder and nestled into his hair. While Mahiru was frantic with worry, he appeared calm. “Help me find a spell, Kuro! We can either use a transformation spell or a nullification potion to reverse this.”

“Magic is your expertise so I’ll leave it to you. Anyways, these little cat paws can’t turn pages very well. I’ve always been jealous of cats so it would be nice to spend my day as one. I can lay in sunbeams and take long naps.” His comment made Mahiru frown at him.

He took him off his shoulder and placed him in the desk. Mahiru lightly petted Kuro’s ear before he went back to the shelf. He purred softly and waved his tail. “I don’t know how long it will take me to find and perform the spell. We need to return you to your normal body but we can’t leave the morning chores to the kids. You should wake up the older kids first.”

Before Kuro could leave, a young witch wandered into the office. Sophie walked to Mahiru but she stopped when she spotted the black cat. She squealed and ran to hug it. Kuro jumped onto Mahiru’s shoulder and scrambled onto his head to escape her tight hug. He had seen how she treated dolls in her youthful enthusiasm. “Kitty?”

“This is actually Kuro.” Mahiru told her as he reached up and patted Kuro’s head. He didn’t want her to feel guilty for turning him into a cat so he lied. “He ate something he shouldn’t have. I need to find a spell to reverse this quickly. Can you wake up Licht and tell him to come to my office? He’ll help everyone with the morning chores today.”

“I already know how to break the spell!” Sophie said proudly and walked to the separate bookcase he kept for storybooks. She pulled one out and flipped through the pages. When she reached the picture she wanted, she turned the book around. The image showed a princess kissing a frog. She pointed to Mahiru and declared: “True love’s kiss breaks the spell. Papa One must kiss Papa Two!”

“Papa One and Two?” They both started to blush. Kuro was certain that his face would be bright red if he wasn’t a cat. Mahiru gently took the book from the girl and put it on his desk. He knelt in front of her and said, “Sophie, this is a spell and not a fairy tale. I don’t think a kiss will work. Don’t worry, I’ll break this curse on Kuro while you go get Licht.”

“Please try!” She pouted and Mahiru decided to entertain her request. He picked up Kuro and lightly kissed his cheek. He returned him to his shoulder so he wouldn’t see how much he was blushing. Mahiru lightly nudged Sophie’s back to urge her towards the door.

“I have a few more books downstairs. I should leaf through them as well. Go and wake up Licht, please.” He walked to the stairs but paused at the top step. Kuro began to shiver on his shoulder and he worried that there was another side effect to the potion. Mahiru took him off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms. He tenderly stroked his head. “Are you okay, Kuro?”

“I feel strange.” He groaned. Suddenly, a ball of smoke exploded between them and dazed both of them. Kuro returned to his human form and started to fall down the stairs. Mahiru immediately jumped to save him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wasn’t able to stop their fall and Kuro’s momentum sent them both flying. He buried his face into his chest and held his breath.

Mahiru looked up when Kuro took his hand. As gently as he could, he bit his wrist and drank his blood. His red eyes glowed as he used his power to fly and landed on the ceiling. He had to hold onto Mahiru so he wouldn’t fall to the ground. “That was a surprise. Sorry for biting you without asking first.”

“It’s fine but can you put me on the ground. I’m not a vampire like you and the blood will rush to my head if we stay upside downs much longer.” Kuro nodded and he floated to the ground. Once they were on the ground again, Kuro lightly stroked his brown hair. Mahiru was a little dizzy but his cool hand on his skin help him. He leaned his head forward onto his chest.

They jumped apart when Sophie cheered from the top of the stairs. “I knew it would work!”

“The potion likely wore off with time since her magic is still weak. I worried over finding a spell to reverse it for nothing.” Mahiru chuckled lightly and took Kuro’s hand. “Let’s go wake the kids, Papa Two.”


End file.
